The Bridge Between Sea and Sky
by XxTaintedxDaggerxX
Summary: My Challenge: Eric was able to convince Godric not to meet the sun and, after the stress of everything that has happened, all he wants is some time alone with his maker so they can reconnect.


**AN:** Hey everyone! Sorry for being dead in the world of fanfiction, but life has been a constant bitch to me. From broken computer lost notebooks to dealing with college and having to be in charge of EVERYHING, a lot has happened over the year or so. I have NOT given up my stories, they are just gonna be coming a lot lower and possibly one story at a time until I finish one. For those that have stayed with me, thank you all so much! For those that have given up, I don't blame you. I kinda suck in that regard. Anyway, this is a birthday fic to my good friend **Altezio**, who is turning 19 today! His stories are amazing so be sure to check them out, but as he can't post on this site anymore, he has a link to the new site he uses and, trust me, it's totally worth it If you like this pairing, he is writing me an ongoing birthday present on that site and the story is called Eyes of Blue. We gave each other a plot and had to write a one-shot or a fic about it. Now onto the one-shot!

**My Challenge:** Eric was able to convince Godric not to meet the sun and, after the stress of everything that has happened, all he wants is some time alone with his maker so they can reconnect.

**Warnings:** Guy/guy relationship, sex, kissing, slight blood play, slight language, mentions of murder and suicide and lastly, slight Bill bashing. Also not beta-ed, so there will be a few errors.

**Pairings:** Eric/Godric, mentions of Sookie/Bill.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire series. I just like to barrow their characters and minor plot for my own amusement. No money is being made from this, just some happiness for all the slash enthusiasts out there.

"Talking"

_'Talking through link'_

_"Swedish"_

"I'm _stressing_ this word with _italics_"

* * *

><p>"Do you have any <em>fucking<em> idea of the PR mess you've made?"

Nan Flanagan's words pierced through the somber room. Eric glanced up from his interlaced fingers from where he sat across the room.

"And who has to _fucking _clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me! I should drain every one of you bastards.", said Nan, glaring across the room.

"Stan went to the church on his own. None us knew anything about it.", replied Eric, trying to placate her.

"Oh, really? Because everyone that met Stan over the last 300 years, knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans, but you - his nest mates? His sheriff? – had no clue.", she spoke disbelievingly.

"And how were we to know this time he meant it?", soothed Isabelle, who sat closest to Nan and next to Godric, on a love seat parallel to one that seated Bill and Sookie.

"Not my problem!", spat Nan, "It's yours.", she said icily, looking in Godric's direction.

"Don't speak to him that him that way.", growled Eric.

"Don't talk to _me_ that way.", she hissed back.

"Let's get to the point, how did they manage to abduct you?", Nan aimed at Godric.

"They would have managed to have taken one of us sooner or later," Godric paused for a moment before continuing," I offered myself."

At this, Eric sharply turned to his maker in shock.

"Why?", asked Nan disapprovingly.

"Why not?", he shot right back.

"They wanted you to meet the _sun_ and you were _willing_?"

Nan's disbelief was reflected by everyone else in the room, the silence deafening.

"What do _you_ think?", Godric asked emptily.

"I think you're out of you mind." , she replied as if talking to a child. "And then I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant.", said Godric. Next to him, Isabelle looked to her lap in shame and sorrow. "Only a rumor. I take full responsibility."

"You bet you will.", spoke Nan in a condescending manner.

"You _cold_ bitch.", spat Eric.

"Listen.", said Nan to the room of people, "This is a national vampire _disaster_ and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you." Nan then looked to Godric after a pause, "Sheriff, you fucked up, you're fired."

"I agree.", said Godric immediately. "Of course, Isabelle should take over for me, she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric," Isabelle said in wonder, then turning to conviction," fight back."

"S-s-she's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her!", rushed Eric, staring in confusion and fear at his makers loss of will to fight, no evidence of the strength he had once held as the mighty creature Eric grew up with.

"You want to lose your area, Viking?', smiled Nan.

"You don't have that kind of power.", murmured Eric, looking into his hand as if they would have all the answers.

"I'm on T.V., try me."

"I am to blame," tried Isabelle," I should have contained Stan the moment Godric went missing."

"Isabelle!", said Godric, eyes flaring with something other than emptiness for the first time. His look silenced her, before he nodded to the rest of the room. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

At this, Eric felt dread settle in his stomach. All the uneasiness from the last 3 weeks of Godric missing, not being able to _feel_ his maker, his everything, Godric willing to hand his life over to religious terrorist and now having his maker give up all power, all authority, without a fight screamed for him to be with his maker. Cried for him that something was aloft. Made him almost moan in duress as a feeling of loss and nothingness that enveloped him when his maker was sitting only just across the room. That was much too far for Eric's liking.

"Works for me.", spoke Nan uncaringly.

Sookie started to rise from her seat in protest to what was happening. Bill grabbed her arm with a bruising grip before she could get very far. "Sookie. Sookie!", he whispered, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I _owe_ him.", she replied, pulling out of his hold with the watching eyes of everyone in the room watching them. "Ms. Flanagan?", she spoke, getting Nan's attention. "Godric rescued me from a _really_ large rapist, who probably would have killed me too."

"That's nice.", spoke Nan offhandedly.

"No, listen-"

"Hang on.", Nan cut her off.

"-then he rescued a whole lot of humans in that church, plus vampires and if you think it's a PR mess now, it could have been a hundred, a _million_ times worse. You should _thank_ him."

"For getting kidnapped?", spat Nan. "For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss poor judgment? I think not."

With a growl, Eric lunged off his chair, only to be caught by Isabelle, Bill Compton standing behind her with his usual sullen face looking down at him.

"Eric, don't.", commanded Godric softly, but loud enough for all to hear in the room. "It doesn't matter."

Eric glared at Nan, hate in his eyes for the pathetic excuse of a vampire who _dared_ brush off his maker with such disrespect. With his maker's order, Eric sat back in his seat, eyes firmly on Godric while everyone went back to their earlier positions, Bill placing a possessive hand across Sookie's shoulders.

"Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail.", started Nan.

Godric looked away from his child, staring in his lap to collect his thoughts, trying not to let his Viking affect him with his wounded gaze. "A boy walked in the lair.", he started. " I thought he was someone's human companion."

* * *

><p>"What a fucking fiasco.", Nan went off several minutes later. "You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister." With an unnecessary breath, she finally said, "Godric, come to my suite and fill out the necessary forms."<p>

"Soon.", he spoke. "First, I have something to say. I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I caused. All our lost ones, human and vampire. I _will_ make amends. _I swear_."

The alarms went off, flashing red in Eric's mind, his whole body tense. Something was _not_ right with his maker.

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures.", said Nan, clueless to the inner turmoil feuding inside of Eric.

With that, everyone got up to leave.

"No.", whispered Eric, immediately in front of his maker. Godric would not look him in the eyes at first.

"Look in my heart.", he finally said.

"Listen to me.", tried his child.

"There's nothing to say.", he said listlessly.

"There _is._", urged Eric.

Looking deep into his child's eyes, Godric muttered," On the roof." With that he left to the rooms of Nan Flanagan.

* * *

><p>"We have a score to settle.", growled Bill.<p>

"Not now.", said Eric tonelessly.

"Yes, now!", yelled Bill, punching a numb Eric across the face.

Eric felt blood spill from his lips, before he spit a mouthful onto the carpeted floor, turning back to a sneering Bill. Still, he said nothing.

"Have I made my point?", asked the younger vampire.

"It's done.", Eric said uncaringly, "I'm part of her now."

At this, Bill took a step into Eric's personal space.

"Get out of the way.", ordered Eric. Bill had no choice but to listen, and with that Eric, too, left the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Sookie watched as Bill slammed the door to their hotel room. The silence played between them, previous tension still in the air that only thickened with what she said next.<p>

"I'm gonna find Godric."

"None of this has anything to do with us. Godric is not your concern.", spoke Bill, facing away from her.

"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be standin' here.", Sookie explained. "He's in pain, he's sufferin'. I gotta do somethin'. "

Bill finally turned to face her, his face incredulous. "Don't you think we done enough for Dallas?"

"You of all people should understand how he feels.", reasoned Sookie. "What if it were you, Bill? What if in 1,800 years _you_ were Godric?"

"Alright.", spoke Bill, unsure, "But I'm coming with you."

"I wish you could, but it will be dawn in a little while."

"If we don't stay long, I'll heal.", tried Bill.

"I will _not_ let you take that chance.", said Sookie stubbornly. "With Godric there, you don't have to worry about me."

If anything, this brought alarm to Bill's eyes. "You are so tender hearted.", he spoke with a tight smile. "You feel obligated, I can tell that. Sookie, in all honesty, what could you do for him?", he tried to discourage her.

"I don't know, I just got to be there. It doesn't make sense, but you understand?"

Bill saw she was set in this and with a muttered, "I do.", kissed her passionately to remind her that she was his.

* * *

><p>Sookie made her way to the roof, hiding by the door to listen in to what Godric was saying.<p>

"2,000 years is enough."

"I can't except this.", Eric said determinedly, facing his makers turned back. "It's insanity!", his voice broke on the middle syllable.

"Our existence is insanity." Godric turned his torso to face Eric defeated. "We don't belong here."

"But we _are _here!", Eric stressed, the cool stoic vampire nowhere to be seen.

"It's not right. _We're_ not right.", explained Godric.

"You taught me there is not right or wrong. Only survival or death.", Eric looked to his maker in bafflement.

"I told a lie as it turns out.", Godric replied solemnly.

"I will keep you alive by force.", threatened Eric, falling back on his Viking nature.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

The way Godric looked at him spoke of none of the memories shared between them, it was as if his maker was already gone. This broke the dam that held Eric together, tears of blood pooling in his eyes.

"_Godric, don't do it."_, Eric cried in his native language.

"_There are centuries of faith and love between us."_, Godric spoke in finality.

"_Please. Please!"_, Eric sobbed. The reality that he could possibly lose his maker, his father, brother, son and, most importantly, his lover hit him like a ton of bricks. The only person he had every, truly, given his heart to was the petite man in front of him, but now, it seemed it was being tossed so uncaringly away. He fell to his knees in defeat, resting his head against his lover's familiar stomach and letting the white cloth absorb his tears. _"Please, Godric!"_

"Father. Brother. Son. Let me go.", Godric said with sympathy.

Eric looked up at his maker, red tears making a mess of his face. _"You said yourself, of the centuries of love and faith between us. Have you forgotten us, lover? Forgotten me?" _At this, a chocked and desperate sob escaped his lips. With a shaking hand, he reached up to cup the unblemished cheek of his maker. _"Forgotten the love I will always keep for you, only you?"_ Slowly tracing Godric's lips with his thumb, he said in desperation, _"Does my love mean so little to you, that you've cut me out of your life, cast me away with little remorse for my feelings? I love you, dammit!"_

Godric appeared shocked, his nonchalant mask cracking, never expecting for his cold and dark warrior to bare his soul to him. Eric was always so closed, so guarded and so much more than Godric ever deserved from his sin filled life. To watch such a great figure as his child fall from who he knew him to be was unsettling.

"This is not how I know you, Eric.", he tried, removing the hand from his cheek.

"And this is not how I know you!", Eric hissed passionately, grasping Godric's hand in both of his. The switch back to English was affective and harsh. "The Godric I know celebrated life with every opportunity he got. Made the most of this half-life we were given. You once loved me as I still do for you. So much that you once reasoned that was why your heart would not beat. Not because we were death, as you claimed on the night we met, but because one heart could not handle the love you held for me. Was that another lie as well?"

Godric joined his child on the ground, knees weak at the claims his lover made and the heart wrenching doubt that plagued his voice. With his free hand, he attempted to wipe some to the bloody tears from the rough face of his only progeny. In a pained voice he whispered, " Do you believe my love to be false? Over 600 years together and you doubt me?"

Eric closed his eyes, breathing in the closeness of his maker, before staring down into his eyes. "How could I not? When you now are so willing to throw what we once had away?"

Godric felt wetness upon his cheek, Eric's broken voice pulling at him in a way he thought was dead inside his heart. Using the back of the hand that was cupping his child's cheek, and brushing it against his own, he was shocked at the stream of red painting his hand.

"I did not think I was capable of tears anymore.", he whispered, feeling as the sun started to inevitably rise. "I did not think I could be surprised after 2,000 years." With that, another tear fell. "You always seem to prove me wrong, my stubborn Viking."

Eric was graced with a sad smile. Hope fluttered in his being, but dare he hope? "You always sound so surprised when that happens." He smiled softly, trying to cover the anxiousness as heat started to envelope his sensitive skin.

Godric glanced to the rising sun, curiosity in his gaze. "You are not for me, old friend. Not today."

With those words, Godric cradled Eric's large form to his tinier frame and sped to their shared room, leaving the waitress from Bon Temps to dwell on what she had witnessed.

* * *

><p>Sookie was flabbergasted by the scene that just played out in front of her. Never in her life would she have guess Eric to be capable of such heartfelt emotions and be able to actually show them. This was the same man who tricked her into drinking his blood less than 24 hours ago, right? The cold bastard who she thought she had pegged?<p>

Sookie always thought to be a good judge of character, but if this didn't prove her wrong, what would? What she saw from the Viking was pure and honest emotion. She didn't think she ever saw anything so raw before in her life.

It left her wanting. Wanting the sort of love and connection that those two shared. Through that, she questioned everything. What she thought she knew and what she based the fantasy of love on. All her novels described something marvelous, and she thought she had that with Bill, but now that idea seemed like an illusion she was hiding under. What she had with Bill is what she _wanted_ love to be, not necessarily what it was. Something was most definitely missing.

There was no doubt in her mind that he was her first love, but could she settle for that when having seen what could be? Call it her inner romantic, but she would do anything for love, for her love, but she expected the same in return, and based on all that's happened in their relationship so far, Bill was more than lacking in that department. If she was honest with herself, all the sacrifice seemed one sided. This left Sookie with many, many things to think about.

* * *

><p>With a flick of his hand, Godric quickly unlocked the door to their rooms and deposited his blond child upon the bed. When he tried to straighten up, Eric would not release his hands from the front of his bloodstained shirt. With tenderly slow movements, Godric removed his shirt and pants from his person, before undressing his Viking to his bare skin. When they were both naked, he kneeled onto the bed beside him, using both hands to turn the shaking face upwards.<p>

"Shh, dear one, all is well.", he soothed, gently bending over to clean away the tears with his tongue. "I am here, dear one, and nothing with change that."

The trembling form of Eric started to relax, tension only leaving his body when he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, pulling them chest to chest and forcing Godric to straddle the blond. Wrapping his other arm around him tightly, his hand stroked along the cool plains of his back, reassuring that was in fact real, that his maker was safe and with him.

Running his fingers through the blond hair, he finished cleaning his love. "We must sleep now, the night is gone.", he whispered to his child.

The arms around him tightened, pale lashes fluttering open to reveal sky blues. "You will be here when I rise?", asked Eric uncertainly.

"Always."

With a slow kiss to his Viking's lips, he shimmied down to rest his head upon the muscled chest under him and with that, they fell dead to the world in each other's embrace, comforted by the feel of the other's skin.

* * *

><p>Sookie woke to the sight of a dead body, well, Bill's body lying next to her. Her time in Dallas wasn't enough time to get used to waking up next to a corpse, but she had convinced herself that with time she'd grow used to it.<p>

Her mind was still a mess. Her sleep was restless. She needed her older brother.

After everything that happened, the Stackhouse siblings grew much closer after the distance that built up around the murder of their Gran, Adele Stackhouse. As the only family she had left, and as her older brother, she needed his advice. Mind you, she wasn't disillusioned that he knew all that much about love, but with all his relationship, he might know more than her with only one, the very one she was doubting.

After a hot shower, she brushed her hair and slipped on a pink sundress. Calling to see that Jason had just woken up as well, she ordered breakfast to be delivered to his room for the two of them and started over in his direction.

Sookie knocked on his door three times and was instantly greeted by a sleepy smile and a warm hug.

"Sookie!", her brother said happily. "I didn't expect you to be seeing me today." He released her and let her into his room.

She smiled back at him. "I got us some breakfast that should be here in a bit."

"Thanks Sook, I'm starving.", he replied, patting his belly. "Is something the matter, though? You sounded a little upset when you first called."

Her smile faltered slightly, making her way to sink into the cushy love seat with a sigh.

"I don't know anymore, Jason."

"What do you mean?"

"Bill.", she started.

"Did he hurt you?"

Jason looked tense and angry, waiting for a signal so he could give Vampire Bill a piece of his fist.

"No.", she shook her head, "It's not that. Just that, well, last night I saw Eric bare his heart for Godric and what they have, well there is nothing fake about it, and I can't help but compare it to what Bill and I have."

"Wait," Jason said confusedly, "Godric and that big blond guy are gay? You mean like… together?" At this news he sank into the spot next to her.

"Jason Stackhouse! That is not the point. And who cares if they are or if they aren't? That ain't any of our business, you hear?"

"Sure, Sook. Sure! Damn, don't bite my head off! I don't mean nothin' about it. They've both saved our lives, who am I to judge? I was just a bit surprised is all.", he explained, placating Sookie. "So anyway, how's that got you all confused?", he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"After seeing all that last night, what me and Bill have don't seem nearly as important. I mean, those two would give anything for the other, Godric was willing to meet the sun because he thought Eric didn't love him and Eric was crying like a child at the thought of Godric dyin'."

"Well they are maker and child, right? That gotta be the reason behind most of it.", Jason tried to reason.

"But it wasn't just that! Trust me, okay?" With Jason's nod, she continued. "What they have, it's indefinable. With Bill and me, while they both sacrifice for the other, I seem to be the only one invested in this relationship. Well except all that 'Sookie is mine' mumbo jumbo, sometimes he just treats me like I'm his human pet. I just, I love him, but now I'm not sure. Does he really love me and, if so, will it ever account to anything like what Eric feels for Godric? Because after seeing that, I don't know if I can settle, just knowin' that that kind of love is out there.", she finished as a knock to the door with a call of "Room service!" brought their food in.

As the got settled with their meals, Jason looked up with an eyebrow raised. "Well Sook, I don't see why you came to me. It seems like you've already made up your own mind."

With a shock, she realized that she had. "Thanks, Jason.", she stated slowly. "I guess I just needed someone to listen before it could start to make sense to myself." With a shy smile she said, "Tonight. I will talk to Bill, he'll understand."

"Do you want me to come with you?", he asked.

"No. This is somethin' I gotta do for myself. Thanks though, I appreciate it."

With that, they finished their breakfast in peace.

* * *

><p>Godric awoke feeling content. He could feel that the sun had yet to set, but more importantly, he could feel his child around him, surrounding him.<p>

As he opened his eyes, he was graced with the sight of his beautiful Viking asleep, hair mussed from the events of yesterday and out of the slicked back look his child now seemed to favorite.

His child. His progeny. His dear one.

The night before had awakened him in more ways than he thought possible. It awakened feelings he tried to burry deep inside himself.

Those many years ago, when he decided to release his lover, had been the hardest of times for the ancient vampire. When he was first turned vampyre, as the old world called it, he believed himself to be an abomination, incapable of human thoughts or emotions. He perfected his skill to personify death, embracing his new damnation with arms wide open. As he soon found out would be routine, his was disproved by a fiery warrior, a blond god that, when approaching his deathbed, did so weapons at the ready to face all those in his path.

At the time, Godric could not identify what he was feeling for the Viking, making quick work to _offer_ the man a choice. The blond's acceptance filled him with glee for the years to come. Glee turned to fascination. Fascination then turned to obsession.

Over the years, he taught the man everything he knew. Made him as ruthless as he was. Centuries past and, like most maker and child relationships, they started fucking. It was casual. It was relief. The taste of the others blood, a delicacy earned with respect for the other.

Somewhere, it all started to change. The once casual fuck turned to slower lovemaking. The brutal kisses and handling turned to caresses and softness. Mind you, they would still act rough in bed, but that wasn't all their sexual relationship included.

No words where ever spoken. No, that was taboo. A taboo Godric himself set up with is initial rules as maker.

No right or wrong, only survival or death. There wasn't any room for love or tenderness.

Even still, Godric could not stop his cold, dead heart from loving the Viking. With that, dread filled where his soul would be because of the emotionless being he created. From how he raised Eric, he knew it would be impossible to remove that damage, he knew that the blond could never accept love so freely when he had spent so many years discrediting and mocking it. The only way he knew to save himself from heartbreak, was to distance himself from his progeny.

And so he did.

Each day he grew colder, pushing away from his love. Soon after, and with a heavy heart, he released the restless blond.

After that, Godric just seemed to be going through the motions, only living a half-life true to his nature and one day, after several more centuries passed in loneliness, he gave up on living.

He was happy to see his child one last time, but even more ecstatic upon hearing those words on his lips.

"_I love you."_

Godric blinked away from his thoughts to see blue-grey orbs staring unwaveringly at him, arms tightened around him.

"And I you, dear one.", he spoke with a smile.

"_You were going to leave me, forever."_, accused Eric brokenly in Swedish.

"Not as long as I have your love,", he replied honestly

Eric's wandering hands searched his body, needing to know Godric was here with him, that he was alright. Needing to feel closer to his maker, he used a hand to pull their lips together for deep and hard kiss. They broke apart, only to come back together, tongues soon intertwined.

Godric moaned at the feel of his love, an already hardened shaft resting firmly against his butt. With a rock of his hips, he grinded against the hard body, eliciting a moan from the Viking.

Eric made to move both hands to the waist above him, the pads of his thumbs rubbing down the hip bones while he thrust upward to increase the friction between their bodies.

Godric placed a hand upon Eric's chest to hold the younger down. "Easy, dear one. It has been so long. Let us take this time to enjoy the other and reacquaint."

With that, he lowered his head to the pink nipples in front of him, swiping his tongue around the one on his right before taking the nub in his mouth and sucking. His left hand teasing the other to form a hard pointed peak.

Unable to control his body, Eric let out a husky moan and thrusts his hips in a fast succession.

"Stay still.", he ordered the now frozen body beneath him. With a smirk, he moved his mouth lower, trailing the others equally hairless chest, down to his pubic hair and nuzzled his face in the scent of his lovers arousal.

Eric was going mad. As soon as that cool mouth took him in, he was lost. He moaned in deep whimpers, desperate to grab that brown head and change the agonizingly slow pace. One of Godric's hands held down his inner thigh to make room while the other was cupping his sack, his pointer finger rubbing the underside.

"Tell me.", Godric groaned around the head of his cock, the vibrations reaching the Vikings very core. "Show me evidence of what I'm doing to you. I want to hear it."

That little bit of leeway was enough for Eric to make his move. With a growl, he pulled Godric from his cock. Crashing their lips briefly, he flipped them over and then made his way to the open legs of his maker. In one go, he took all of the older vampire's arousal in his mouth. Humming in satisfaction at the musky taste, he released everything but the tip as he swirled his tongue along the head. In a stroke of genius, Eric used his elongated fangs to tease the sides of Godric's manhood, his tongue worshiping the abused skin.

Continuing his motions on the others cock, he took his own precum to coat his fingers as he entered one finger into the puckered and eternally virgin hole. Soon two, then three fingers where sliding within that velvety cavern. With a curl of his fingers, he found that bundle of nerve that brought his lover to a mushy pile of vampire goo. Godric's fingers tightened in Eric's hair as his sex tightened with a coil and ejaculated into the welcoming mouth.

With a hungry slurp, the blond removed both mouth and fingers from the smaller body, hands gripping the legs apart as he swiftly plunged into the relaxed and loosened passage of his lover.

Eric groaned in ecstasy while his tiny lover recovered down from his pleasure high, his sensitive insides making him moan from being completely filled.

After stilling briefly at the sensation he last felt over four centuries ago, Eric started his bold thrusts, each hitting that spot within Godric that made his toes curl. Both sides of pleasure overwhelmed Godric, the hard plunges shaking to his core and the friction of muscled abs rubbing along his erection. Wrapping his legs around the tensed body, he brought them closer, deeper than before.

"Eric.", he moaned, thrusting upwards in their faster pacing. His prostate was tingling from the abuse in a way he had missed wholeheartedly.

Interpreting his name as a plea to increase the pace, Eric did as such, the sound of his sack smacking the round ass more frequently made music to his ears.

Not completely forgone, Godric opened their bond half way, feeling his child's pleasure from inside him, while the Viking got blasted with his double sided pleasure. Both, feeling the coils within them about to snap, reacted instinctually and pierced the other's neck with their fangs, taking deep mouthfuls of the others sweet essence. This forgotten pleasure of the others blood was too much, too sweet an ambrosia and finally, they both reached to completion, Eric filling the brunet with wet seed and Godric shooting across both their stomachs.

Licking each other's wounds to a close, Eric buried his nose in his lovers silky locks, breathing in the infectious scent their actions created.

In a happy, post orgasmic state, the brunet stroked his fingers through messy blond hair, sighing in contentment with Eric still buried deep and pulsing inside. He let out a dark chuckle at the feel of the large cock still erect despite orgasm. His fingers curled until they scraped the others scalp, removing the head from his neck in order to look the other in the eye.

Eric could not remember the last time he had seen such a mischievously playful smirk on the other's face, but from experience, he knew it didn't bode well for him.

"You disobeyed me.", he spoke in a lyrically voice. "I told you to stay still and for that you must be punished."

"Yes, Godric.", he whispered, eyes wide with not a small amount of excitement.

With the Viking still inside him, Godric flipped them over and sat up from his position on the other's lap. Placing hands on the sculpted chest, the older vampire commanded, "Hands to your side. Do not move, do not say a word unless I command you to do either. Is that understood?"

As he spoke this, he pushed his body until just the tip of the blond cock remained inside him, the muscles contracting from the effort of the position.

"Y-y-yes.", he stuttered, body trembling with restraint, and with that, his maker completely opened their bond.

Slowly, inch by torturous inch, Godric lowered himself back onto the twitching shaft. After a few repeated pumps, he enveloped him completely, Eric's lips mouthing unheard pleas. Then, he rotated his hips in sensuous circles, the younger vampire's cock tracing his prostate. Switching between the circles and the sinful pumps, he ran his nails over the smooth chest, leaving small trails of blood in their path. Leaning forward in his ministrations, his tongue soothed the wounds to heal, licking the blood away while placing love bites along the broad exposed torso.

Eric could feel it all. His own torturous pleasure along with his makers would be his undoing. He was Godric's, in every sense of the word. He must have done something amazing in a past life to receive such a beautiful young looking man playing his cock so well, owning him, and claiming him with the power that was completely made of his small lover.

An hour must have passed with this agonizing pace, before Godric decided to have mercy. He didn't think he could hold out any longer and was sure from the desperate look his child was giving him that he, too, was about to burst. Cradling the bigger man to his chest, as he continued his rocking, he finally ordered through barely controlled moans, "Bite."

And he did. Eric took the brown nipple into his mouth as his fangs pierced through the skin, sucking for all his worth and this added pleasure shattered their control. Eric continued to suck the swollen bud long after the wound healed. It was the only contact his maker allowed from him and he clung to the salty taste with every nip and suck.

"Eric.", the brunet groaned from atop his lap. "Love me. Love me wholly, completely, just love me."

The Viking released the nub with a soft pop, joining their lips in a slow bloody kiss, filled just as his maker ordered. With his love. Gently removing his lover from his shaft, he laid the other vampire on the bed beside him, resting him on his back.

Sea blue eyes remained locked on his form as he placed himself between the milky white thighs dusted in brown hairs. Eyes joining with his lover's, he lowered his mouth to clean off the sticky fluid from his body with his tongue. To continue evoking pleasure in his mate, Eric ran his tongue over all his sensitive bits, saving his manhood near last and finishing with cleansing the puckered red entrance.

Sliding his tongue through the opening, he thrust in softly, at first, then searchingly for that little bundle inside. Godric cried out as it was found, legs opening wider in response. Eric continued these ministrations from a few more minutes, until Godric's head tossed to the side as he cried out, "I need you, Eric. Now!"

With the earlier tenderness, the Viking removed his tongue and carefully replaced it with his cock, moaning at the contact. It was a slow lovemaking, filled with steady, long and deep strokes that called to both men. Godric's body was nearly bent in half, calves place on top of the other's shoulders. Each plunge was balls deep, filling him in a way that only his lover could possible do. As they felt the end approaching, Godric reached for Eric's wrist that was placed by his head and that held the blond vampire upright. As he felt fangs pierce through his inner thigh, he bit down on the inside of his lover's wrist. With a sated cry he erupted, squeezing the cock inside him for dear life. Eric followed soon after, moaning his maker's name against the smooth thigh.

In a cuddly afterglow, the Viking left the young man's hole, only to flop down on the bed and gather the smaller man into his arms contentedly. They stayed that way, wrapped up in the other, until their hunger made itself know. With one arm, he made a grab for the phone, quickly making the order for two AB negative donors to arrive in a matter of minutes.

Eventually the detangled their limbs and dressed in the hotel robes available in their room. When they finally fed, their previous energy was renewed with a vengeance as the set forth to reconnect and reacquaint their bodies for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Sookie squared her shoulders as the elevator slowed to a stop at her floor. Before she even got to their door, a furious Bill pulled the door open and forced her inside.<p>

"Bill, Bill!", she cried out. "You're hurting me!"

"Where were you?", he demanded.

"Out.", she replied stubbornly.

"With who?", he asked accusingly.

"My brother, _Jason_. Is that a crime now? And who are you to say who I can and cannot see? You _don't_ own me.", she said angrily.

"Sookie," Bill tried to placate her. "It is dangerous for you to be by yourself. After what Eric tr-"

"Oh, believe me.", she interrupted. "Eric _isn't_ a problem here, it's us. I've been thinkin' since last night and I'm _sick_ of being treated as your telepathic human trophy that you wave around in other vampire's fangs. I love you, Bill. You're an amazing lover, no doubt about that, but as a boyfriend, you kinda suck."

"Sookie, darlin', what brought this on? We were fine last night.", he tried.

"But that's just the thing, Bill, we weren't and it took witnessing what real love is and what a real and meaningful relationship looks like to knock me out of my love sick stupor. Can't you see that?"

"Darlin', I know things were a little shaky, but we can fix that. We can fix us. Please, take more of my blood!" He said this with such conviction as he held her close in a bruising grip. Sookie pushed away, or trying to at least.

"No, Bill. We can't. Let me _go_."

"All this time with you, all my planning to be with you, the Queen will be most displeased.", he whispered, bringing chills to her tiny frame.

"Queen, what Queen? Bill what do you mean?"

"She wants me to procure you into her courts as her pet telepath. Your cousin, Hadley, told us of your gifts and we knew we had to have you-"

"So this was just a game for you?" At this, she struggles more. "Everything that ever happened was all part of your plan? Even when we first met?"

"The Rattrays, your grandmother-"

"Y-you, how could you?"

Sookie felt a warmth growing inside her and, all of a sudden, a bright colorful spark emitted from her hands, throwing Bill to the other side of the room.

Staring at her hands in shock, she quickly reclaimed her composure and spoke with her hand held out in front of her.

"William Compton, I want to neither see, nor hear from you ever again. I revoke my invitation to my home and if we ever cross paths, I _will_ do everything in my power to kill you like you so apathetically murdered my Gran.", she spat, mentally patting herself in the back for incorporating the word of the day, apathetic, without meaning to.

He looked at her hands in wonder, then hurriedly rushed through the front door. As soon as he leaves, her bottom lip quivers as her knees buckle underneath her, all the while, tears start to rain down her face.

With a chocked breath, she forces her limbs to be strong, gathering her belongings and then walking the distance to Jason's room.

* * *

><p>Sookie and Jason spent their last day in Dallas enjoying the sights. While out, she realized that it could possibly be her last day to be with her brother for a long while, well if her plan turned out successfully that is. She told Jason very little of the details, in order to keep him safe from prying minds that this Queen might send. Now it all depended on Eric Northman. A month ago, hell even tree days ago, if she was told she would be thinking this, she would have claimed <em>them<em> crazy, not her like the people in Bon Temps liked to think.

As it was, she was waiting outside his door, waiting for the sun to set and start the night. She wasn't kept long and it was to her surprised that a rumpled, but happy, Godric opened the door. She couldn't help but notice his bare naked chest. Thankfully, she thinks?, his lower half is clothed. She sees him grinning at her wandering eyes and then welcomes her inside to wait in the lounge of their hotel room. Sitting in the lone plush chair, she studies the room. Similar to her and B- her old one, she cut herself off from even thinking _his_ name. Lost in her thoughts, she is brought back by eyes studying her, Godric's eyes, curiously.

"Eric will be asleep for a few minutes more.", he answered her unasked question.

"I will just wait around till then, if you don't mind?" she asked

"Not at all, in fact, I will now go to join my child as he wakes. Feel free to order anything you might need through room service."

With that, he disappears into one of the rooms, she assumes the main bedroom, leaving her with only her thoughts.

After what feels like five minutes she hears the shower turn on and, she thinks with a dark blush, deep moans and loud pounding. After what could have been ten minutes or so, the shower turned off and two rosy cheeked, wet, but fully clothed vampires made their way to the love seat opposite her chair.

"So, Ms. Stackhouse, to what pleasure do I owe your visit?", Eric said with a teasing smirk.

Sookie was shocked that this comment didn't want to smack him upside the head. Sitting up straight, she looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"I want to make a deal with you."

With an eyebrow raised in curiosity, he waved her on.

With a deep breath, she started. "First I feel the need to explain, since this happened in your area, you might want to know. Bill told me about his mission to your Queen. He was supposed to acquire me and then deliver me as his trained telepathic pet. He also told me that our whole relationship was a fake. He set up all those time of me almost dyin', I think so I'd drink more of his blood. He was the reason why Gran was killed and took advantage of my weakness then. For all I know, he could have glamoured Rene into the whole killing spree from the beginning. I have to know, did you know about any of this?"

Eric stared blankly to the side, before he looked to her and answered truthfully. "I had my suspicions, but never thought it would be as bad as you claim. My only guess as to why the Queen of Louisiana wants with you so badly, is to use your telepathic abilities, which she could possibly use to try get out of her debt and attempt to earn respect from the other states. I'm sorry this had to happen to you, I would be lying if I said I wasn't growing fond of you Sookie Stackhouse, that's why I_ tricked_ you into having my blood, to keep an eye on you."

She was shocked by this serious Eric, but it warmed her heart that she didn't completely misjudge him. His intentions, as always, where generally clear and out in the open. With that in mind, she told him her plan.

"Just because Bill didn't work out, doesn't mean the Queen will stop tryin' to come after me. I have been thinkin' on this and Jason said somethin' that just sorta clicked. I'm leavin', I want to start over in a place nobody knows me or what I can do. I want to keep Gran's house, in case it's ever safe enough to come back, but I don't have the money to keep up with the bills there and wherever I move to. I was hopin', maybe, that you c-could give me a loan?"

Her voice ended in a nervous tone, her eyes now on the hands placed in her lap.

Eric looked at her hard, then looked over at Godric who, while rubbing distracting circles with his thumb on the blond's thigh, was looking at him with a happy smile, all the while communicating through their open bond.

'_She inadvertently brought us back together, plus she saved both our lives when the suicide bomber arrived at my nest.'_

Eric hummed in agreement, but would decide upon this with his own terms, he was quite the master of strategic planning after all.

"I know the King of California. He owes me a few favors and the state is very sunny, which I believe is important to you?" At her eager nod, he continued. "I will claim you as my favorite human, who is under my employment, and that will be enough to set up your protection in the state from any vampires, but also enough to discourage any from approaching you unless you wish." Seeing her protest of being 'his', he kept speaking. "The small amount of my blood you digested should be enough for now, but I was serious when saying you would be under my employment. I will settle your debts with your house in Bon Temps and give you enough to find a place of your choosing and also have a nice sum of money set aside in case of emergencies. In exchange, you will work for me, and others I trust you with, with your abilities. Having you on call at my disposal will be payment enough for what I will be giving you, but in case I call at a bad time, each day you work for me, I will pay you $1,000 for your services and that will go up depending on the urgency of the jobs. You _will _come when I call, but I don't expect that to be often, unless, of course, I've missed you.", he finished teasingly.

She stared at him disbelievingly. If he was being serious, this was a far better deal than she had been hoping for. She nods in agreement and with that, Godric went to pull out Eric's laptop from their bedroom. Going to Eric's employment forms, he started editing the contract to contain everything from their agreement, thus making Sookie an _official_ employee of the Viking, further protecting her from other vampire claims.

As soon as he printed the document off of their rooms included color printer, he handed the papers for Sookie to sign.

As she picked up the form, Sookie couldn't help but smile as she signed the start of her new life.

* * *

><p>The next week passed quietly.<p>

That night, all four flew back to Louisiana, only Jason returning to Shreveport. Sookie stayed with the two vampires for three days as she packed her things and then headed off for her sunny paradise.

Since Godric no longer had any possessions, Pam was overjoyed at shopping for the ancient vampire, getting everything he absolutely _needed_ and more.

It was a late Tuesday night that Eric and Godric sat in an empty Fangtasia. Having not opened the club for the night, the Viking sat bare chested and unwatched upon his throne, except for the sea blue eyes of the person straddling his leather clad lap. Continuing their conversation, a naked Godric spoke as he ripped the pants apart in his frustration to get them off the blond.

"So you're suggesting, that with this new information, we are all set for the takeover?"

Eric groaned as his straining erection was set free, not in the right mind to care about his favorite pants.

"Y-y-yes.', he rasped, raising his hips to meet his lovers.

"You're absolutely sure?", asked Godric, composed as ever as he fingered his twitching pucker.

With an inhuman growl, Eric took hold of his maker's hips, removing the small hand, and then sinking the ancient boy onto his dripping shaft. Sighing in contentment, he muttered in the brunet's ear, "The Queen won't even know what hit her.", and with their plans to take over the state of Louisiana finished and set, they, true to their warrior nature, made love on the Viking's throne, finally breaking it in like the blond had always fantasized about since he first bought the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Thank you all for reading! Please review because I could most certainly use the feedback after all this time. Cookies for all!**

**XxTaintedxDaggerxX**


End file.
